User blog:Mirnish/Total Drama World Tour - My way with reasons
Hello everyone, this is going to be a blog about one of the best seasons of TD to the moment to me, I'm going to be updating like everyday 3 episodes so, let's get started, we are going to have sections of comments, reason by elimination and reasons by I choosed that elimination, also the losing team would be reflected. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 Eliminated: Duncan. Reason: Same as in the series. Comment: Duncan quitting was shocking to everyone due to him being a screenhogger, so I'm not going to change it. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 Winning team: Team Amazon. Losing team: No one. Reason: Everyone crosses the finish line with their rewards, so as Chris stated no elimination today. Comment: I changed this episode due to the Zeke elimination being so rushed and starting Feral Ezekiel that I hate. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Winning team: Team Amazon. Losing team: Team Victory. Bottom Two: Harold and DJ Eliminated: DJ Reason: He ruined the commercial due to being on shock after all the events of the episode with the animals. Comment: Harold this time don't trust Alejandro causing a two side conflict after finding that Alejandro want him to quit. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Winning team: '''Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. '''Losing team: '''Team Victory. '''Bottom Two: '''Bridgette and Leshawna. '''Eliminated: '''Leshawna. '''Reason: '''Leshawna came out with the idea, skip all the points and get closer to the cross-line causing Bridgette went missing due to kissing the pole. '''Comment: '''Leshawna was the guilty one due to her idea, so Bridgette is safe by kissing poles. Slap Slap Revolution '''Winning team: '''Team Amazon. '''Losing team: '''Team Victory. '''Bottom Two: '''Bridgette and Lindsay. '''Eliminated: '''Bridgette. '''Reason: '''Heather tried to warn Bridgette about Alejandro, Heather in a burst call her a cheater, causing Bridgette go pissed and losing the Slap Slap challenge. '''Comment: '''I can't stand Bridgette, but here makes more sense and we have a change on the plot already. Can't Help Falling in Louvre '''Winning Team: '''Team Amazon. '''Losing Team: '''Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. '''Bottom Two: '''Izzy and Owen. '''Eliminated: '''Owen. '''Reason: '''His team lose cause of Izzy, but Alejandro make that Izzy broke with him, making that Owen were eliminated in a 3-1-1 elimination. '''Comment: '''Plot twiiiiist. Jamaica Me Sweat '''Winning Team: '''Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. '''Losing Team: Team Victory. '''Bottom Two: '''Ezekiel and Harold. Eliminated: Ezekiel. '''Reason: '''Harold was pointed by Alejandro as the same way of the track, but in the end Ezekiel rant against Harold and Lindsay make they vote him off. '''Comment: '''Zeke isn't the first to go a while ago, what that means..? NO FERAL EZEKIEL. I See London... '''Winning Team: '''Team Victory. '''Losing Team: '''Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. '''Bottom Two: '''Noah and Duncan. '''Eliminated: '''Duncan. '''Reason: '''Noah convinced Tyler and Izzy to vote off Duncan due to being a threat. '''Comment: '''Duncan coming back and surviving until the Top 5 was kind of unfair, also because he was saved by Chris. The EX-Files '''Winning Team: '''Team Amazon. '''Losing Team: '''Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. '''Bottom Two: '''Izzy and Noah. '''Eliminated: '''Izzy. '''Reason: '''Izzy went crazy on the military base, causing his team losing time searching her around the hangar. '''Comment: '''Izzy was kind of a fodder on this season, at least this team she made it to The EX-Files and have a great elimination. Picnic at Hanging Dork. '''Winning Team: '''Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. '''Losing Team: '''Team Amazon. Bottom Two: Courtney and Gwen. '''Eliminated: '''Courtney. '''Reason: '''If Duncan isn't on the game that means that he doesn't throws the dingo to Cody making him dizzy and actually voting for Courtney, leading Miss C.I.T out of the game. '''Comment: '''Awesome, simply awesome. Niagara Brawls '''Winning Couple: '''Harold and Blaineley. '''Bottom Two: '''Noah and Lindsay '''Eliminated: '''Noah '''Reason: '''Noah was starting to be a threat so Alejandro make Heather, Blaineley, Lindsay, Tyler and himself vote him out. Chinese Fake-Out '''Winner: '''Sierra '''Bottom Three: '''Harold, Tyler and Gwen. '''Eliminated: '''Tyler and Gwen. '''Reason: '''Alejandro make Tyler get three votes off him, Lindsay and Blaineley meanwhile Gwen get votes off Sierra, Heather and Harold, Cody voted for Sierra and Harold get a vote from Gwen. '''Comment: '''TA-DA! African Lying Society '''Winner: '''Alejandro '''Bottom Two: '''Harold and Lindsay. '''Eliminated: '''Harold. '''Reason: '''Alejandro pointed him as a threat, and the alliance of Heather, Blaineley and Cody vote him off. '''Comment: '''So long my sweet prince, you made my heart wince. Awwwwww, Drumheller '''Winner: '''Sierra '''Bottom Two: '''Cody and Alejandro. '''Eliminated: '''Alejandro. '''Reason: '''In the original one he was pointed to be eliminated but the rushed plane blow up save him, this time don't. '''Comment: '''Alejandro will continue travelling, because the plane was crushed by one of the Chef throwing rocks. Planes, Trains and Hot-Air Mobiles '''Winner: '''Heather. '''Tie: '''Sierra, Cody and Blaineley. '''Eliminated: '''Lindsay. '''Reason: '''She waited on the train, but the train took her to Tijuana later, making she loses the race. '''Comment: '''Lindsay made it pretty far, but her confident on the train took her way to away from the million dollar. Hawaiian Punch Tie-Breaker winner: Sierra. '''Eliminated: '''Blaineley. '''Second Tie-Breaker winner: '''Sierra. '''Eliminated: '''Cody '''Reason: '''Sierra fight Blaineley after Blaineley calls Cody a dork and a dweeb, making Sierra burst on anger and throwing her of the platform, later in Cody vs. Sierra, the first one doesn't wants to fight with her, Sierra tries to throw up for Cody, but Cody in a finally heroic and lovely way says that she deserves more the money and throws to the water, making Sierra want to win for Coderra. '''Comment: '''Coderra starts in this episode as official couple. Winner: Heather/Sierra. '''Runner-up: '''Sierra/Heather. Reason: Sierra and Heather would reach the top and throw their own dummy, but i would be a changed between each end: '''Change: '''Heather's ending: She reach the after Sierra, but Sierra is distracted by one of Heather helpers a.k.a Alejandro threating throwing Cody to the lava, Sierra is distracted and Heather throws her dummy, after that instead of Ezekiel, Alejandro tries to snatch the million, the million fall down to the lava and Heather slaps down Alejandro of the volcano to the beach same as the series from here is all Alejandro same karma. Sierra's ending: She reach first instead of Heather, she focused on win and throws first her dummy, making her win the money, and this time Cody is with her, she takes the money and Heather does the same as the series making Alejandro get his karma. '''Comment: '''Thanks for reading, and this is my way (almost forget to eliminated Blaineley). Category:Blog posts